


so sweet but with a mean streak

by winter_angst



Series: Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Cop AU, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: “Just can’t seem to stay out of trouble can you, Rumlow?”“How else am I ‘posed to get your attention, Officer.”





	so sweet but with a mean streak

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Душечка с душком](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409766) by [Mona_Mour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona_Mour/pseuds/Mona_Mour)

> it’s my birthday so I wrote a Drabble. 
> 
> Not beta’d, all mistakes are my own

“Just can’t seem to stay out of trouble can you, Rumlow?”

Brock rolled his eyes, defensive stance falling into something bearing open. The flashing lights glowing just beyond the alleyway still made his pulse hitch upward but the tall cop sauntering toward him but him at ease in a way no other pig or John could. 

“How else am I ‘posed to get your attention, Officer.” Brock drawled in return.

Officer Rollins stopped just shy of him but Brock could smell him. Cologne, cigarette smoke, nicotine gum and coffee on his breath just barely masking the scent of alcohol that most definitely wasn’t standard police procedure. Jack didn’t always drink on the job but when he did, he was unpredictable and gave Brock a fluttering of excitement in the pit of his belly. The urge to preen and to kneel with his hands behind his head clashed in that wondrous way Brock loved so much.

Brock considered walking away, just to see if Rollins would handle him roughly. His too tight pants felt even tighter at the mere prospect. “How about not whoring around my turf?” 

A passing truck lit up the alleyway briefly, highlighting Officer Rollins’ sharp cheekbones, dark piercing eyes and the scar that stretched from his lip to his chin. The expression he wore was somewhere between a jeer and a scowl; Brock swallowed back the flutter of nervousness he got by simply being this close to such an intimidating figure. 

“I’m working, same as you.” 

Brock’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips. It was a nervous habit he couldn’t shake and that Officer Rollins narrowed in on immediately.

“Maybe I oughta search you, Rumlow. Sex and drugs go together don’t they?” He loomed in closer, stepping under the street light. 

Brock will died as he was struck by his darkly handsome expression, stormy moss colored eyes burned into him begging him to test the limits of ‘reasonable force’. 

“Maybe you oughta.”

Large hands spun him around and he found his front flush against the cold damp brick of whatever rundown building was left of him. Brock’s cheek scuffed the porous surface and he spit out a cuss that was rewarded by his forehead meeting the wall with a sickening smack. 

“I don’t want to hear you, Rumlow.”

Lights blotched behind Brock’s eyes for a moment and Officer Rollins wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. Brock went pliant, feeling the warmth of a hand against his skin always felt good. Even if Jack meant him harm, it felt good right now. Brock’s eyes clenched shut, feeling Jack’s hands moving greedily over his body. 

Warm fingers trailed over his flesh as his shirt was pushed up. The contrast of the cold late night air and the heat trailing along his skin left a rise of goosebumps in their wake. Brock shudder, caught in the thralls of lust and fear as the touch roamed to his lower back. 

“Such a good boy, keeping quiet.” Jack’s lips grazed the flesh behind Brock’s ear and he had to swallow back his groan. 

His tight pants pooled around his ankles, Jack tapping his calf with the point of his shoe lightly at first then harder when Brock didn’t widen his stance. A flush of humiliation bloomed across Brock’s skin as Jack gripped his hips, pulling his ass out. Being so exposed at the mercy of Jack left him conflicted between staying still to get it over with and fighting for his dignity. 

“What a pretty bitch,” Jack groused.

“Fuck you,” Brock tried to twist away, heart jackhammering in fear and anger. 

A hand wrapped around Brock’s throat, an expert grip that allowed just enough air to hiss in and out of his constricted airways if he stayed perfectly still. Brock’s cock hardened further. 

“No, Rumlow.” Jack’s spit-slickened fingers traced his hole, pushing in teasingly, just the barest amount of prep possible before the blunt head of Jack’s dick pressed against him. “Fuck you.”

Brock let out a wheeze of terror and anticipation, hips shifting eagerly before Jack’s fingers clamped down bruisingly and Jack snapped his hips forward. The burning drag of the sudden intrusion had Brock’s eyes watering with a needy whine dragged out of his chest by the thrust. 

“Yeah, Princess. Moan for me.” Jack huffed, the sound of his hips slapping against Brock’s hips. “Fuck, Brock.”

Brock arched his back as Jack’s head dragged against the spot inside of him that sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine and to his cock. They were falling apart fast, Jack’s pace becoming hurried. Brock groaned with ever thrust, teeth grit as his balls tightened. “I’m gonna…” 

“Me too,” Jack panted, hands tightening to cut off air completely. “Fuck, Brock. You’re so beautiful baby.”

Brock was swimming, riding the tide of pleasure and the hazy heady sensation of his orgasm. When reality came back, he was in Jack’s arms who was kissing the smudge like marks blooming on his throat. “So?” Jack asked when he was coherent, walking back to his parked car. “Did it live up to expectations?”

“More than you’d know Jackie.”

“Good, I don’t risk getting nailed for public indecency for just anyone.” Jack opened the door him and Brock rolled his eyes fondly at the gesture. “Sorry I forgot the lube.”

“It kinda added to whole set up,” Brock got comfortable as Jack rounded the car. Pleasant feelings still buzzed through his veins as he rested his head against the seat. 

Jack slipped in and they fell into a comfortable silence. “Helluva way to go into vacation,” Jack grinned and Brock laughed. 

“I might need to keep my hooker clothes in case we do that again,” he hedged.

“When we do that again,” Jack corrected.

Yes, Brock had definitely found the one.


End file.
